Meeting the Cullens
by weregirl21
Summary: Eighteen year old, Delaney Wright is just an average girl until she finds out that she has more than one vampire soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _I think everybody knows that I do not own Twilight. Thanks for clicking on my story and don't forget to review it! I accept positive and negative criticism._

I had lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. I would like to say that I wasn't the typical small town girl, but my friends may think differently. We grew up together since elementary school, and we know everybody who lives here.

The night the Cullens came to town, I knew they were here before anybody else did. I had a dream about a group of beautiful yet pale strangers. Some of them looked at me like they recognized me.

The next morning, I woke up later than usual. My mom was probably in bed. She was a registered nurse and she worked night shifts at the hospital on Tuesday. My dad was probably downstairs watching the news with a cup of coffee. He was a mechanic.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I decided to skip breakfast and straighten my hair and do my makeup. My stomach didn't feel good anyways. It was like my body was anticipating something that I wasn't aware of.

A honk outside alerted me that it was time to go. My best friend, Chrissy got a brand new car for her 16th birthday. Since I do not own a car of my own, she drives me to the high school.

I quickly ran downstairs with my backpack. Sure enough, my dad was downstairs, focusing intensely on the television screen. "Bye, dad," I said.

He turned around and smiled at me. "See you later, sweetheart," he said.

As soon as I got into the car, Chrissy took off. She hated to get to school late, more so now that she had a boyfriend. Her and Mike Newton were only allowed to see each other at school because Chrissy's parents are strict and bitter after a long, hard divorce and do not want her dating while she's a teenager. Mike and Chrissy liked to hang out before classes started.

"What took you so long?" Chrissy asked, irritated. She looked as gorgeous as always. Of course, she was the first one to get a boyfriend. She had long, straight blond hair that she liked to curl into waves, wide, blue eyes, and a tall, curvaceous body.

"I slept in a little late," I said, not really caring about her reaction. Anything that I wouldn't remember 20 years from now, I tended not to care about.

"Come on, Delaney," Chrissy said. "You are not twelve anymore. Set up an alarm on your phone."

"Don't lecture me like you are my mother," I said.

"You know I only ride you around in my car because I want to, not because I have to," Chrissy said.

"You say that ever morning, yet you always come to my house to pick me up," I said.

The parking lot was almost full by the time we got to Forks High School. Chrissy cursed at students and sometimes teachers was she circled the lot looking for a parking spot. She was even more uptight than usual.

I practically jumped out of the car as soon as she put it into park and speed walked to class. Thank God we didn't have first period together. Chrissy was not a morning person.

During first, second, and third periods, I waited for the clock to tick on by as I talked to my friends and pretended to listen to what the teachers were saying. By the time lunch came around, I was thrilled.

I ordered lunch from the cafeteria, then I went to go sit down at a table with my friends, Chrissy, Jessica, Angela, Erik, and Mike. Jessica grinned at me as I sat down and began to tell me all about the first date that she had with a boy named Tyler. I wasn't very interested in her stories, usually because there was never a point to them, but I tried to be polite and nod and say the right things when I was supposed to.

My skin began to prickle as the cafeteria doors opened. I ignored it, until Jessica stopped midsentence as she gazed, longingly at something behind me. I slowly turned around and almost fainted.

Standing there were some of the people from my dream. A few of them stood out more than others. Like the very handsome boy with bronze hair and a sharp jawline, the guy with curly blonde hair, and the tall, stocky guy with short curly black hair. They were all pale but very beautiful.

"Those are the Cullens," Angela said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. All three of the guys appeared to sniff something in the air before they turned around and looked my way. Their eyes darkened and my heart practically stopped.

"They are new here," Angela continued. "I share a class with Alice and her girlfriend, Rosalie."

I hadn't noticed the two girls with them until now. One was tall and curvy with blond hair and a bikini body. The other was shorter and leaner with crazy short brown hair that stuck out artfully in every direction. They were holding hands.

"Gross," Jessica said.

I wasn't paying any attention to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of the three guys who were now making their way over here. They were all staring at me.

"They are not actually related, Jess," Angela said. "Dr. Carlisle adopted them."

The big guy with the curly black hair smiled over at me. What did they want from me?

"Oh my god," Jessica said, sounding like she was trying to hold back a squeal. "They are coming over here! How does my hair look, Ang?"

All three guys stopped once they were standing in front of me. They all looked like they were trying to contain themselves. There was a short, awkward silence where I tried desperately to search for something to say.

"Hi," I said, nervously.

The one with the blond, curly hair smiled as if he were amused. "Hi," he said, mimicking me in a deep southern accent.

Thankfully, Jessica was able to say something even if were only for selfish reasons. "Hey, guys," Jessica said. "I haven't seen you guys here before."

"We are new here," the one with the bronze hair said. "This is Emmett-" he made a hand gesture towards the big guy with the black hair. "And Jasper-" He pointed to the guy with blond hair. "I'm Edward," he introduced himself lastly.

"Well, Edward would you and your br-friends like to have lunch with us?" Jessica asked.

"We were actually wondering if we could steal this one away," Emmett said looking over at me with a wide grin on his face. It was like he always found something funny to say.

"She caught our attention right away," Jasper said.

Jessica looked completely dejected. If I weren't so nervous, I would've felt bad for her. What made them notice _me?_ I wasn't as pretty as Chrissy or as easy to talk to as Jessica.

"I'm sure Delaney would love to eat lunch with you," Chrissy said before she pushed me, causing me to fall over. Before I was able to hit the floor, strong arms grabbed me and steadied me until I was on my feet.

"Easy there," Edward said in a deep, husky voice. "I don't want you to get hurt."

My face was hot and sweaty. These boys were going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Thank you for reading my story. Don't be afraid to leave a review._

Edward carried my tray as we walked over to their table. I still wondered about their interest in me, since I was a stranger to them, but what else was I supposed to do? Turn back around and sit with my friends? That would seem rude.

They probably would've joined our table if it wasn't so crowded.

Before, I had been nervous as they approached us, but now, I was oddly calm. Students turned to stare in our direction probably wondering what I was doing with the mysterious Cullens. We didn't get new kids often and the Cullens didn't look or appear to be like the average teenager.

"So how long have you lived in Forks?" Edward asked, trying to start up a conversation. When I looked over at him, I found myself dazzled by his eyes that appeared to be a golden brown color. He was so handsome like he was carved perfectly out of clay.

"My whole life," I said. It was true. I had been born and raised here. The same was true about my parents. They had never lived anywhere else. But one day, I wanted to travel outside of California and see what else there was out there.

"Do you like it here?" he asked.

Maybe this was why they approached me. They probably wanted to know more about Forks.

"I guess," I replied. "Its a little boring here. Not much to do."

I tried not to think about the time it hadn't been boring. Those were the dark days, back when I used to always look over my shoulder and pray that _he_ wasn't right behind me. They didn't need to know about that.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me in that voice of his. I was never going to get used to that accent. Hopefully, he would give me a chance to. It made something in my stomach flutter. "You sounded nervous a minute ago."

My heart pounded in my chest. Seriously, Delaney, get a hold of yourself, I thought to myself. It was time to put my past behind me and move on with my life. I would no longer be the victim.

"No, I am fine," I said, and really I was. It was like being around these guys made me feel better.

Rosalie and Alice were already sitting at the table. They looked up at them as we approached. Edward set my tray down for me, and Jasper pushed the chair out for me before scooting me in closer to the table.

"Thank you," I said. Did they always act like such gentlemen?

Emmett sat down on my left side, Jasper on my right, and Edward right across from me. "Introduce me to your friend," Alice said. She had a high pitched soprano voice.

"I'm Delaney," I said.

"That's a pretty name," Rosalie commented.

After that conversation was pretty easy. I learned that they moved here from Los Angeles. They had an adoptive mother named, Esme. She was Dr. Carlisle's sister. She decided to adopt children after she had issues getting pregnant and her husband left her.

"That's so sad," I said.

"She's happy now that she has us," Alice reassured me.

While we talked, Emmett made funny faces or gently tugged on my dark locks to try to make me laugh. He had a very goofy personality.

He frowned down at my tray that had an apple and some of my leftover salad that I didn't eat on it. "Is that all you are eating?" he asked. "No wonder you are so small."

Next to him, I was tiny. He was just _so big._ He was a foot taller than me and broader.

I laughed. "You are just so much bigger than me," I explained.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Emmett said, pretending to be hurt.

"She's saying that you should lay off the bear," Jasper said.

My eyes widened. All of the guys faces went pale.

"We hunt with our father," Edward quickly explained.

I tried to hide it, but I was horrified. I kept picturing them hunting bear cubs.

Jasper, reading the expression on my face, said, "We don't hunt bear cub."

"The momma bears won't let us get within a few feet of them, not like we would want to," Emmett said. I had never been a fan of hunting, but I tried not to judge them. All of the meat I ate came from a dead animal.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "We should go shopping sometime," Alice said to me before she left with Rosalie. "There are a few clothing items that I need."

The guys groaned.

I laughed at their reaction. "I would like that," I told Alice.

"Great!" she clapped her hands together.

Jasper took my tray to put away before I could stop them before he walked me to class along with Edward and Emmett even though I only had biology next with Edward. They wanted to escort me to forth period anyway.

Once we approached the biology classroom, Jasper said, "It was nice meeting you" before squeezing my hand and walking away. Emmett gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. He laughed at the shocked expression on my face. It was the reaction he wanted to see.

"Come on," Edward said, beckoning me into the classroom. "Emmett just enjoys getting a reaction out of people."

I began to walk towards my assigned seat next to my lab partner, Leo. Edward shared a long, intense staredown with Leo. Leo immediately grabbed his things and got up to find another seat.

"You could've asked him to move nicely," I asked.

"I know," he said, smirking.

The bell rang again and our teacher walked into the classroom. He told us about a new project that we would be doing with our lab partner. We would be dissecting a frog. Edward laughed at the look on my face.

"I can do the dissecting if you want," he offered.

The teacher began to walk around and give us our supplies. I gagged when he played the bag with the frog in it on our table. "Did they wait for the frog to live a long life and die peacefully before packaged him up like this?" I asked.

Edward tried not to laugh again. "You are something else," he said. It sounded like a compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _I hope you like this update!_

After biology class was over, I said a quick goodbye to Edward before I left the classroom. It wasn't raining and I wanted to take advantage of the good weather. Chrissy always stayed afterschool for journalism or volleyball and I didn't enjoy riding the bus, so I usually walked home.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, but I ignored him. I didn't mean to be rude, but it could rain any second in Forks.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me outside of the classroom. How did they get here so quickly? Their classes were on the other side of the building and the bell just rang. As I looked over at them, I couldn't help but think about the strange affect the Cullen boys had on me. The place where Emmett had kissed on my cheek had warm for the longest time and when I met their eyes, everything around me seemed to disappear and all I could see was them.

Jasper had a moody look on his face before I approached. When he saw me, he smiled. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

"You stole my line," Emmett told him.

I shook my head. "You guys are ridiculous," I said.

"Anyways," I began as I walked down the hallway. "I have to get going. It was nice meeting you guys!"

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, walking on my right side. Jasper and Emmett were on my left.

"I have to walk home," I told him.

"Don't be silly," Emmett said. "We can give you a ride home."

My mom wouldn't like me being in a car with a stranger.

I shook my head. "That's okay," I said. "I enjoy walking."

"But its going to rain soon," Alice said from behind us. If I had to guess, Rosalie was with her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Alice just knows things," Edward said after a moment of silence. "Please just let us give you a ride home. We don't want you walking outside in bad weather."

"Okay," I said caving in.

After that there was a discussion about which car to take as we walked out to the parking lot. Rosalie and Alice were going to take Rosalie's red convertible back home. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all wanted to take me home, but they took separate cars here. Emmett had a white Jeep, Edward had a silver Volvo, and Jasper had a motorcycle.

"One of you can take me home and the rest of you can go home," I said.

There was an ultimate staredown after that.

"I don't think its too safe for her to ride on a motorcycle," Emmett said looking over at Jasper. "My Jeep has four wheel drive."

"My car has great gas mileage," Edward said, glaring at the other two.

"I have a helmet," Jasper said. "Riding on a motorcycle is a lot of fun."

I frowned. "My mom doesn't want me riding on a motorcycle," I said.

Jasper winked at me.

"That's okay," he said as he gave me a hug. "I can switch vehicles with Carlisle tomorrow then maybe we could go on a date afterschool. There's a nice Italian restaurant that I have been dying to try out in Port Angeles."

I felt so safe with his arms wrapped around me. It was like I finally found a place where I belonged.

"That sounds nice," I said and it did.

Even though I didn't know them well, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all very charming. It would be nice to go out on a date with one of them, but why did I feel so torn up inside? It was like something was missing.

Emmett ended up driving me home after he pointed out that Edward and I had shared a class together. Edward groaned before he leaned into me and gave me a hug like Jasper had. How did I feel the same in Edward's arms like I had in Jasper's?

Edward pulled away first, but I could tell that he didn't want to.

"Be careful," he said to me before looking over at Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I have precious cargo."

Emmett held the passengers side door of the Jeep open for me and I got in. I gave him directions on how to get to my house as he drove. He asked me questions about my life as he drove below the speed limit. Did he want more time to talk to me?

There wasn't much to know about me. I told him that I enjoyed hiking through the woods behind my home and reading. I also liked hanging out at the La Push beach. He frowned when I said that but he wouldn't tell me why. Did he not like the beach?

I started to ask questions about him. I learned that he was pretty much an open book. He was very honest and he liked competing with his other siblings. He also enjoyed hunting large animals.

Even though I didn't like hunting, I enjoyed learning more about him.

We were so caught up in our own conversation that we didn't notice when a large, black truck ran a red light and came barreling our way. It hit the driver's side, but the impact affected me too.

The last thing I heard was Emmett saying, "Hold on" before I felt his arms on me then everything went black as I passed out.

 _I guess not its time for Delaney to meet Dr. Carlisle..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _**As you probably know, I am not Stephanie Meyers, so I do not own the Twilight world, only any OC's and this plot. Don't forget to review my story! :)_

 **Carlisle's POV**

When I was first turned into a vampire, I thought that it was a nightmare. I tried anything I could to end my immortal life, but nothing I did worked. I felt bad for dragging my sister, Esme into this mess.

Over time, I got used to what I was, but I was never truly happy. For a short period of time, I lived with the Volturi which was a large group of vampires who were seen as royalty among our kind.

It was there that I became hopeful. They told me about something I had never heard of before. Vampires have soulmates. They are very rare, but very treasured in the vampire world.

Never in a million years did I think that I would actually meet my soulmate until the afternoon that my son, Emmett came storming into the office, his eyes black with the most pained look on his face as he carried an unconscious teenage girl in his arms. She had dark curly brown hair and pale skin that was covered in blood. I could tell that if she opened her eyes she would be truly breathtaking.

It was then that I smelled something wonderful. It even rivaled the scent of blood. It was a sweet scent that overwhelmed my senses, almost like the smell of honeysuckle and a rose.

A few nurses rushed over to Emmett and helped the girl in his arms onto a gurney, but she didn't wake. I rushed over to them. "What happened?" I asked Emmett before I turned towards a nurse and said, "I have it from here."

Then I began to push the gurney down a hallway and into a hospital room.

"This car came out of nowhere," Emmett said once we entered the hospital room. He was clenching his hands into fists. "I should've seen it coming," he said with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened next," I said as I shined a flashlight over the girl's closed eyelids to make sure that she was really unconscious. Her eyes twitched but she didn't open them.

"I pulled her out of the car and rushed over here," Emmett said. His arms were shaking. "I can't live without her."

I had a feeling that when he said that he "rushed over here" he ran over here at vampire speed. I would lecture him later on how it wasn't good to expose our kind to humans, but right now I could tell that he was very upset.

I began to check the girl's pulse as I continued to speak to Emmett. "Its still too early to tell, but I think that she will be okay," I reassured him. "Do you think that she is the one?"

He knew what I was asking, whether or not she was his soulmate.

My usually carefree son shuddered as he closed his eyes. "I _know_ that she is mine," he said.

I frowned as I touched the girl's wrist to check her pulse. Her skin practically burned my fingers which was saying something considering that vampires tend to have a high pain tolerance. When I touched her wrist again, it didn't burn me, but it warmed my fingers and as I stared down at the beautiful girl with rosy cheeks and long hair, I knew that she was the one I had been waiting for, my mate.

 **Delaney's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. I sat up in bed, fingering the IV in my arm as I wondered how I ended up here. The last thing that I remembered was Emmett giving me a ride home.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I began to concentrate. I never recalled actually making it home. Then I remembered that we had gotten into a car accident. Now that I paid attention, I could see a cast on my leg and bandages on my arms. I had a throbbing headache and I felt like something was wrapped around my ribcage.

My parents were sitting down in the hospital room, but when they saw that I was awake, they both stood up and rushed over to me. My mom was crying and asking me how I was feeling and my dad had unshed tears in his eyes as he pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

I reassured them both that I was okay, but they still seemed pretty shaken up. I couldn't blame them. I was wondering about how Emmett was doing and whenever I thought about him, my heart rate increased.

 _Please, let him be okay._

I didn't know him that long, but already I felt a strong connection to him and his other two brothers.

Suddenly the door opened and Emmett walked in. I was so relieved to see him. It was like I could finally exhale.

My parents weren't too happy to see him. My mom grew quiet and I could see my father's hands tighten into fists as he tried to control his anger. Why were they angry at him?

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked with a pained look on his face as he slowly began to approach me. My mom stepped in front of him, stopping him from getting any closer to me. What was her problem. "Delaney, I am so sorry," Emmett apologized.

"Emmett-" I started to say before my dad interrupted.

"She's fine," my dad said as his face turned red and his body vibrated, "no thanks to you."

"Dad," I chastised. "It wasn't Emmett's fault."

"You could've died or been severely injured," my dad said.

"That is still no excuse to be mad at Emmett," I said, growing angry myself.

"Delaney, its okay," Emmett said. "This is my fault."

"You aren't helping," I said, glaring over at him. Earlier today, it seemed like he wanted to be my friend. He should try to get my parents to like him instead of giving them more reason to hate him.

Emmett smirked when I snapped at him, but I didn't have it in me to feel guilty yet.

The hospital door opened and in walked the sexiest doctor I had ever seen wearing a white lab coat. He was extremely pale, but it didn't look bad on him. He was tall with a lean physique, pale blond hair, and golden eyes.

He looked over at me in awe as if he knew me and admired me. When he smiled, it lit up his whole face and almost made him seem more human and less like a hot alien. He seemed too young to be a doctor.

"Hello, I am Doctor Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle," he introduced himself, only looking at me. _Cullen? Wait, was this Emmett's adoptive father? He looked way too young to be a doctor much less a dad!_

"Its about time a doctor came in here," my dad muttered, but everybody either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"Ms. Wright, how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked. It was unnerving how he never looked away from me.

"I have a headache but other than that, I feel fine," I replied.

My mom dug through her purse and handed me two pain relievers. I was about to swallow the dry pills when Carlisle handed me a small cup of water. "Thanks," I told him and swallowed the pills with the water.

"Well, it seems like you have broken your leg and a few ribs. You have cuts and bruises along your arm and a slight concussion," Carlisle said as he went to check my blood pressure.

When he helped me put the blood pressure cuffs, his fingers accidentally touched my skin. It felt like there were sparks where he touched me. _Sparks? Really, Delaney!_ I thought to myself.

"Your blood pressure is normal," Carlisle said. "As for your concussion, your parents should wake you a few times during the night to make sure that you are okay."

Then I was allowed to leave. My parents didn't even look at Emmett as they walked past him. Edward and Jasper were sitting outside in the hallway. When they saw me, they started to get up to give me a hug and my dad gave them a weird look and they stopped in their tracks. Instead, they smiled at me as they took turns squeezing my hand.

 _There's those damn sparks again._

 _**I know that it was a short update, but what do you think about Carlisle being Delaney's mate?**_


End file.
